


becoming something new, even if you don't want to

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amatis and Cleophas are mentioned, Gen, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Runes, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: The first time you transform into a werewolf is always the hardest.Especially if you're a Shadowhunter.





	becoming something new, even if you don't want to

**Author's Note:**

> idk i had this idea during physics class today so here you go. enjoy!!

Luke was turning into a werewolf, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Not too long ago, in a mission with his parabatai, Valentine, the latter sabotaged what should have been normal. It was just a routine mission, taking care of some disobedient werewolves.

It should have gone by simply, with no complications. But then Valentine locked him in, alone, with a large amount of angry werewolves. Luke was lucky to be alive, in the end.

But he had been bitten.

There was a possibility it would all be fine. A bite leads to becoming a werewolf only half of the time, it could be nothing.

It wasn’t.

He anticipated that the transformation would be very painful. He’d heard stories of werewolf transformations, heard of the level of pain they’re in. According to his teachers at Shadowhunter Academy, that was the best time to attack them, mid-transformation. They’re in so much pain they can barely defend themselves. 

What he didn’t anticipate was the pain before the transformation. Because Downworlders cannot bear the runes of Shadowhunters, and he had runes. He had so many runes. But he was transforming into a Downworlder now. So, the runes had to go. And merely minutes before the full moon, they started to disappear.

It started out slow, at first. A prickling sensation under all of his runes. Then it started to grow, from prickling to stabbing, from stabbing to burning. The dull pain becoming sharp, a fire lit beneath his runes. To anyone else, it would look like the runes were flickering, parts of one disappearing before the rest did. Some runes disappearing before others. To Luke, he felt as if Heavenly Fire was in his veins. The wrath of the Angel, seeing him unworthy, and stripping him of his runes. His birthright, as a Shadowhunter.

But he was no longer a Shadowhunter. So the runes burned.

Voyance was the first to go. Then, Accuracy disappeared. Courage in Combat. Equilibrium. Deflect. Strength.

The parabatai rune was one of the worst. Of course, Valentine would cause him pain. He caused all of this pain. He hoped Valentine could feel his runes burning, too. That he would feel everything. Many Shadowhunters have said that the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai. He hopes Valentine feels that now, everything burning underneath his skin. The pain of not only losing a parabatai, but runes as well.

Angelic Power was the last rune to go. As it disappeared, the wolf started to appear. The transformation had started.

He was no longer a Shadowhunter.

He was a werewolf.

Cut off from everyone who would ever care about him, even if they didn’t any more.

Amatis and Cleophas. Valentine, even though he was the tiniest bit happy to be cut off from him.

Jocelyn.

The transformation became even more painful, as he started to think about how he would never see her again, the emotional pain affecting his physical pain. He felt as if every bone was breaking and knitting back together wrong, every bit of muscle shifting into a different place.

Shockingly quickly, the transformation was over. And now there was only one thing left to do.

Run.


End file.
